User talk:Repeater1947
Welcome to the wiki, Repeater1919! (Talk) 10:00, 7 July 2011]] Hi there, Repeater1919! Welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Character Creator Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Repeater1919 page! You can create and share your ideas of your own plants, zombies, areas, items, mini-games, achievements and more in this wiki! All our admins are happy to help. Contact them if you have a question. Remember that you should edit three or more times to an article if you are to edit your user profile. Just leave a message on my talk page if I can help with something! Remember to put four tildes (~~~~) on your message so we know who you are. If you want your signature to be more presentable, read this page. Good luck, Repeater1919! -- Cofee BAM! (Talk) 10:00, 7 July 2011 I made Gatpeater, so you cannot change the name.My page.TalkBlogs TalkBlogs Contact Me! 10:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Chat "''Online Chat may refer to any kind of communication over the Internet, that offers an instantaneous transmission of text-based messages from sender to receiver, hence the delay for visual access to the sent message shall not hamper the flow of communications in any of the directions. Online chat may address as well point-to-point communications as well as multicast communications from one sender to many receivers." - Wikipedia - You can entering chats by pressing the "Join the Chat" button. '''Sincerely, mom (not GatlingPeaz)' 10:48, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Sure. You can make a better page for Gatpeater, as long as you don't name it Gatlee-peater.You can delete the old page. Can I Can I be ya friend? iPlantsthrust.com 08:21, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Friend Can I be your friend?P.S. I am making a plant that is going to be given to you.My page.TalkBlogs . Pufflesrcute 00:02, August 7, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Chat Please join the chat now. My computer got an error just now.PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 06:15, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hello?PLANT LOVER T.A.L.K 06:27, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Me saying cuss words, eh? .... No comment. Sorry. NO BAD WORDZ! nyanguru Zombotany Don't make Zombotany Zombie. [[User:GatlingPeaz|'Gatling']] [[User talk:GatlingPeaz|'Pea']] 11:02, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Friends Why not?Jeremy... ? How do you know leotard pantsu left his PC on? Repliez... Its a gray jet with a giant cannon on it World War 3 Let's attack Bookbay. My sign don't work. ------------------>[[User:Laptop_Zombie|He's Laptop Zombie, he's right here next to you! His mailbox Here's what he did here.]] 03:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) KNIFE! I've ban Ethan Rumowski. --Cofee BAM! Contact Me! 00:50, August 27, 2011 (UTC) How to uses teh Ban hammer Gatling Peaz Invisibru signature, Ctrl+A plz!! 05:40, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat chat chat chat chat chat chat Chat chat chat. I want to chat with you. OK?Laptop Zombie 09:29, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for protecting my user page.Laptop Zombie 11:03, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Come back to the chat please.Laptop Zombie 09:52, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Re: Inactive It's ok. Plus, you are Fillipino, GMT+8, so just minus the time in Phillipines by 1 hour. OK?Laptop Zombie 12:21, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Chat Chat please please please.Laptop Zombie 02:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Tigerlittle Yes.My pageTalkBlogs 11:15, October 13, 2011 (UTC) About the attacks I'm sorry if I've annoyed you by suggesting those attacks, Repeater1919. I won't do it again. T050189 01:52, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, this is the last straw! OK,ONE DAY I WAS POKING AROUND ON PLANTS VS STICKMEN WIKI AND WHAT DO I FIND? PLANTSVSSTICKMEN, THE NASTY LITTLE******, HAS USED THE PLANTS FROM OUR WIKI FOR HIS OWN STUPID LITTLE WIKI! AND HE HAS GIVEN ABSOLUTELY NO CREDIT TO US! WHAT AN OUTRAGE! Something must be done. T050189 02:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC)